Abstract: Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Program (CEPP) The overarching goal of the Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Program (CEPP) is to reduce cancer incidence and mortality at a population level. The CEPP has two specific aims: 1) to identify and characterize novel causal factors for cancer; and 2) to develop and evaluate novel methods for primary and secondary cancer prevention. The CEPP pursues their research objectives through the efforts of two interacting groups of investigators: the Cancer Epidemiology Group and the Cancer Prevention Group. Research themes within the Cancer Epidemiology Group include: 1) environmental exposure and cancer risk; 2) hormonal factors and inflammation biomarkers and cancer; and 3) genetically determined factors and cancer susceptibility. Research themes within the Cancer Prevention Group include: 1) evaluation and validation of cancer preventive strategies; and 2) identification and evaluation of circulating biomarkers for early cancer detection. Collaborating with investigators from basic and clinical sciences, both groups maintain a translational focus by working in population settings and generating new knowledge with direct and immediate relevance to human applications. The CEPP currently has 19 members from 5 departments in 2 schools of the University of Pittsburgh. These investigators receive $5.7 M annually in total direct funding, including $4.4 M from the NCI and $1.1 M from other peer-reviewed sources. All CEPP members are engaged in cancer research that focuses on the discovery and validation of novel risk factors or protective agents for cancer. Between January 2010 and April 2014, CEPP members published 430 papers including high-impact publications in NEJM, Science, JAMA, JNCI, JCO and Lancet Oncology. Of these 23% resulted from intra-programmatic and 30% resulted from inter-programmatic collaborations. Approximately 66% of the papers represent collaborations with external investigators. UPCI support, including Clinical Protocol and Data Management and shared resources, specifically the Animal Facility, Biostatistics Facility, Cancer Bioinformatics Services, Cancer Genomics Facility, Cancer Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Facility, Cancer Proteomics Facility, Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility, Chemical Biology Facility, Cytometry Facility, Immunological Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory, In Vivo Imaging Facility, and Tissue and Research Pathology Services facilitates and enhances CEPP research.